


treffen

by tokyogoule



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Tokyo Ghoul: re 38, Tokyo Ghoul: re Spoilers, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyogoule/pseuds/tokyogoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think Sasaki and Tsukiyama's reunion in :re 38 should have gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	treffen

   Haise and his squad left the CCG building after a meeting regarding the Rose case, deciding to head somewhere to grab lunch together. The young first-class investigator periodically treated his underlings to lunch and would watch - albeit a little enviously - as they, Shirazu and Saiko in particular, would scarf down their meals. All except for Urie, of course, who would part ways with them to begin heading home. They were taking their usual route from the building, but today, the monotony of routine was interrupted when a tall, sickly-looking man collapsed face-first in front of them.

      " _....n... eki_ ," mumbled the man, hair disheveled but attire still strikingly expensive-looking.

Saiko knelt down in front of the man, cheeks heating up in excitement as she observed him.  
     "What a crazy suit!" She exclaimed, admiring the tacky rose pattern.

    ( _Tsu... Tsukiyama-san! Haise, listen. Haise! Lend me your body, **please** , just for a minute. He's important to me..._)

  Haise retreated into his mind for a moment, wanting to know what the white child meant, but to his horror there were _four_ apparitions this time. They all shared the same facial features, but one had black hair, while the one standing to his left had white hair. Next to him stood the white child, clutching a book against his chest. Standing behind the three was the one he feared, everything save for its shoes in complete shadow. _It_ was the one that would entwine its hands with his while whispering into his ear about how _weak_ he was. How he couldn’t protect anyone. How everything would be better if he just disappeared.  
  His mind recoiled at these thoughts, yanking him back to reality and the current situation.

    “Um... is everything all right? Are you able to stand?” Haise asked gently as he sank to his knees, moving forward to help the man stand up.  
Mutsuki knelt next to him, supporting the man’s back as Haise hoisted him up by the waist and wrapped the man’s arm around his shoulder for support. 

    “I, Saiko, will send you power!” She sang, holding her hands out towards the man’s weakened legs.

  Haise turned to look at Saiko, when the man collapsed with his full weight against his body, arms lifting with renewed strength to circle around the investigator’s neck.

    “ _...ki... K.. aneki... what did they do to you...”_ He sobbed into Haise’s shoulder, words muffled by the fabric.

 Haise felt a sharp pain shoot through his eyes, temporarily recalling him into the recesses of his mind.

    ( _HAISE! **GIVE ME CONTROL** , HAISE! I need to talk to him! He needs me!_)

 All four apparitions were shouting at him, and the white-haired one had tears streaming down his face. Emerging from the shadows that hid the fourth apparition were what appeared to be incredibly enlarged centipede-like appendages, lashing back and forth in anger.  _A kagune_ , he realized. This one’s voice was the loudest, snarling at Haise as he trembled in fear.

 _Please, no... I don’t know this man, please leave me alone_ , Haise begged silently.

   ( _You’re a fucking coward, Haise. You’re a fake. You couldn’t protect even **him** back then. You abandoned him, left him a sobbing mess on a roof top. Are you going to abandon him now, too?_ ) The shadowed one bit back icily, laughing cruelly as he sensed the investigator’s distress.

  He saw the white-haired one crumple to the ground at these words, sobbing even louder as he held his knees to his chest.

    “Excuse us!” Haise focused on the present again, having only been in his mind for a moment, as another man shoved him aside and took hold of the frail man clinging to him. “We’ll be leaving now,” he said hurriedly, dragging the man away and placing him in a wheelchair. He began pushing it away without another word.

 Haise stared, confused and conflicted by his feelings, when Shirazu came up next to him.  
    “What’s up with that guy? He’s all skin and bones,” Shirazu wondered aloud, staring after the retreating pair. “He looks like he’s on the verge of death or something...” He continued, muttering to himself.

  Upon hearing this, Haise felt white-hot pain shoot through his brain, spreading to the back of his eyes and setting his skull ablaze in agony.

    “ _Aaagh!”_ He shouted, clutching his head.

    ( _YOU FUCKING COWARD!_ ) The last thing he heard before he saw darkness, pulled back into the depths of unconsciousness. _This must be what death is like_ , he thought to himself distractedly.

    “Sassan! What’s wrong?” Mutsuki exclaimed, grabbing his arm as the rest of the squad stared at their mentor.

    “Maman?” Saiko whispered, hands clutching at his coat.

  Kaneki took a moment to get used to having control of a physical body, bringing his arms back down and flexing his fingers. He smiled sweetly at the other four, leaning down to pet Saiko’s hair.

    “Ah, sorry. I’ve been having headaches lately, I’m fine now though, don’t worry!” He reassured, laughing lightly.

   Mutsuki and Shirazu continued looking at him worriedly, Urie looking off to the side but listening to their exchange. Saiko smiled happily as she leaned her head into his hand.

    “Oh, damn it! I forgot one of my case files back at the office... You guys go on ahead without me, I’ll meet up with you in a bit,” he lied easily. Kaneki had had plenty of time to train himself to do it without touching his chin.

  They agreed reluctantly, continuing to make their way to the restaurant while Urie parted ways to head home. Mutsuki refused to budge until Shirazu physically dragged him away, muttering in his ear. " _Idiot!_ He obviously knows that guy and wants to talk to him alone, so stop resisting," he hissed.  
He knew something was up - their Sassan never swore so easily.

  Once they were out of sight, Kaneki sprinted in the direction that Tsukiyama and the other man had gone, using his full speed and sense of smell to guide him. When Haise was in control, he had refused to rely on his ghoul power too often, resulting in far inferior abilities. He caught up with the two within minutes, stopping to catch his breath as the man pushing the wheelchair whirled around.

    “ _Scheiße..._ What do you want?” He said harshly, preparing to release his kagune if it came down to a fight.

  Kaneki wasn’t paying any attention to the man, staring at the back of the wheelchair instead, at Tsukiyama’s brittle hair that was no longer the vibrant purple he remembered and loved.

    “Tsukiyama-san...” He called out softly, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

  At this, Kanae visibly stiffened, staring open-mouthed at the white-haired man. Tsukiyama felt like his heart was about to swell out of his chest as he spun the wheelchair around to face Kaneki.  
Encouraged by the look on Tsukiyama’s face and the tears welling up in his eyes, Kaneki took a few more steps forward, and then ran towards the man when Kanae stepped back. Tsukiyama stood up shakily as Kaneki barreled into his body and wrapped his arms around his thin frame; he trembled with intense emotion as he felt the shorter man’s tears wetting the front of his shirt.

    “ _Tsukiyama-san_...” He mumbled into his chest. “Tsukiyama-san, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left you, look at what I've done to you, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry,” He sobbed, repeatedly apologizing into the other man’s bony chest.

  Tsukiyama tightened his grip on Kaneki with what little strength he had, lifting one arm to stroke the other’s hair. It was almost black now, black like when they had met for the first time, all those years ago. He smiled fondly at the memory, at his stupidity for having wanted to eat what was most precious to him now.

    “Shh, _mon chéri_ , you have nothing to apologize for,” he murmured, continuing to stroke his hair. Kaneki looked up at him, face red and covered in tears. Their eyes met.

    “But I-” Kaneki was cut off when Tsukiyama lifted his chin and quickly planted a kiss on his lips, gentle despite the years of accumulated emotion behind it. The despair he felt, the crippling depression, the emptiness - all of it was locked away as soon as he saw that Kaneki was alive. No longer the Kaneki he knew, but alive nonetheless.

   Kaneki kissed him back hard, crushing their bodies together as fresh tears rolled down his face.

    “You were the only one I ever truly needed...” Kaneki mumbled into the kiss, pulling back a little. “I can’t believe it took me three years and thousands of subconscious thoughts to realize that.”

  Tsukiyama’s eyes widened, shocked by the confession, before his face relaxed into a soft smile. “I love you, Kaneki-kun,” he said, simple but holding the weight of the world.

  Kaneki smiled up at him sadly, stroking the side of his face with his fingertips. “I lov-”

 Suddenly, a blinding light flashed in front of his eyes before Kaneki was pulled back into darkness, seeing the familiar faces of the three others he shared this corner of Haise’s mind with. He was back, back in his cage and unable to do a thing. 

   ( _I’ll have control for **good** one of these days, Haise. I’m going to make you disappear_.) The bitter words spat at Haise twisted his stomach in fear, because for the first time, disappearing permanently appeared to be a very real possibility.

    “Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama questioned, staring at Haise confusedly.

    “Oh, it’s you again... You’ve got the wrong person, sorry. My name is Haise Sasaki,” he replied, like a mantra drilled deep into him, smiling apologetically at the frail man before walking away quickly. He wondered where his squad had went as he made his way through the unfamiliar alley hastily, wanting to get away from the man who made the voices in his head grow louder and more restless as fast as he could.

   “ _I’ll wait for you_ ,  _Kaneki-kun._ _I know you’ll return_ ,” Tsukiyama murmured to his retreating back, voice too low for him to hear.


End file.
